The present invention relates to the field of lawn mowers, and more particularly to riding lawn mowers with an improved radiator system including a top mounted radiator and fan assembly and an apparatus for clearing debris from the radiator.
Most heavy duty and professional grade riding lawn mowers have water cooled engines that include radiators to transfer the heat away from the circulating water. As is typical in water cooled engines, output pulleys facing forwardly or rearwardly drive one or more belts, which drive pumps, motors and/or compressors. A fan is mounted on the output pulley spindle of one of the pulleys, and the radiator is mounted in planar relation next to the fan so that the fan""s output is primarily directed to the radiator.
In one configuration, the mower""s engine is mounted so that the pulleys (and fan connected thereto) face forwardly of the engine, and are thereby in an optimal position to couple with a hydraulic system therebelow that drives the rear wheels of the mower. This dictates that the radiator be positioned just forward of the fan and just behind the operator seat. Although the fan directs the air flow rearwardly, away from the back of the seat and toward the radiator, a substantial amount of radiative heat radiates from the radiator toward the seat, creating substantial discomfort for the operator.
A consequence of drawing air flow through the radiator in a riding lawn mower is a build up of grass clippings and related debris on the intake side of the radiator. It is desired to minimize the overall length of the mower, and the radiator is therefore positioned fairly closely to the back of the operator seat. This makes it awkward and somewhat difficult to clear the debris from the intake side of the radiator. In some designs, the operator seat is hingedly mounted to the mower frame and may be pivoted away from the radiator. The debris may then be cleared from the radiator by hand or broom or similar implement, although other supporting structure and mower components may still partially obstruct the radiator and make cleaning difficult. Any debris not cleared from the intake side of the radiator decreases the air flow volume that can be drawn across the radiator, thereby decreasing the radiator""s heat transfer rate. In short, the engine is caused to run hotter, which lowers the engine""s efficiency and longevity.
What is needed is an improved radiator system for a water cooled riding lawn mower.
Generally speaking, a riding lawn mower with a water cooled engine includes a radiator system mounted above the engine and with an apparatus for discharging debris that accumulates on the intake screen to the radiator.
A riding lawn mower includes a frame; ground engaging wheels mounted with the frame; at least one cutting deck mounted to the frame; an engine mounted to the frame and operatively connected to drive the ground engaging wheels and the at least one cutting deck, the engine having fluid to be cooled; and, a radiator system. The radiator system includes a housing; a radiator having first and second opposing sides, mounted in the housing and operatively connected with the engine to intake fluid at a first temperature from the engine and to output fluid back to the engine at a second temperature; a screen mounted in the housing and adjacent the first side of the radiator; a bidirectional fan mounted with the housing adjacent the second side of the radiator and operable to direct an air flow in a standard direction first through the screen and then through the radiator and operable as desired to direct an airflow in a discharge direction, opposite the standard direction, first through the radiator and then through the screen; and switch circuitry for switching the fan between the standard and discharge directions; and, wherein the radiator and fan are mounted above the engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved riding lawn mower with water cooled engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved radiator system for a riding lawn mower with water cooled engine.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.